Summer To Remember
by yukixvongola
Summary: A l'école,il est peut être connu sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna,mais en Italie,où il a passé les cinq première années de sa vie et où il passe toute ses vacances d'été,il est respecté en tant que futur Vongola garde ses deux vies TRADUCTION
1. Le voyage

Voili voilou j'ai traduit , avec une autorisation bien sûr , une des fictions de **Skygem** .

**Résumé :**_A l'école,il est peut être connu sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna,mais en Italie,où il a passé les cinq première années de sa vie et où il passe toute ses vacances d'été,il est respecté en tant que futur Vongola aime gardé ses deux vies séparées . Mais Boreen-sensei en a décidé autrement ..._

Après dites moi si je dois reprendre la traduction ou autre .

Je tiens a remercié encore une fois **Rebornx3** qui a corrigé et apporté quelques modifications au texte , qui est maintenant plus agréable à lire :D

Bonne lecture ;D

_**OoOoOoO**_

C'était une chaude journée de juin , et Tsuna était en cours de maths , rêvant de l'endroit où il serait la semaine prochaine ; déballant ses affaires pour un autre merveilleux été dans sa maison d'enfance.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, le brun délaissa ses pensées .

Il sortit discrètement son portable, lu le message qui venait d'être envoyé par son meilleur ami qui était d'ailleurs son ami d'enfance, Hayato.

_Vous avez l'air fatigué, pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser tomber la dernière semaine de cours et rentrer chez vous un peu plus tôt?  
>-Hayato<em>

En regardant l'argenté , qui était assis à quelques sièges de lui, Tsuna sourit et secoua la tête, c'était une pensée séduisante, mais Reborn l'aurait tué si il essayer seulement d'y penser .

Vérifiant l'endroit où se trouvait le professeur, il regarda vers le bas, et tapa sur son téléphone:

_J'adorerais, mais tu sais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Il faut juste être patient et avant que tu t'en rendes compte , nous serons dans l'avion pour l'Italie ~  
>-Tsuna<em>

Ignorant le reniflement, qu'il entendit venir de son gardien de la tempête et meilleur ami, Tsuna reporta son attention vers l'avant de la classe à cause où les murmures des étudiants commençaient à se faire entendre.

Nezu-sensei fût interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour permettre à la principale de rentrer dans la salle de classe, suivit peu après par un enfant, très familier pour trois personnes, vêtu de la manière d'un enseignant.

Immédiatement alerté par l'apparition de son tuteur, Tsuna se redressa rapidement, se demandant ce que le bébé pouvait bien vouloir .

Comme tout le monde écoutait attentivement, le principal commença à parler d'un ton tout à fait heureux :

"Félicitations, élèves de la classe 2-A ! Votre classe a été choisie au hasard pour un voyage tous frais payés, de deux longs mois en Italie. Notre bienfaiteur très généreux, est un ami très proche de Boreen-sensei ! "

Il y eu un silence de mort avant que la classe de Tsuna n'éclate de joie .

Tsuna et ses deux autres gardiens regardèrent la scène fixement la bouche ouverte.

Lorsque la classe se calma finalement, le principal indiqua la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, en disant: "Boreen-sensei est là pour vous donner tous les détails." Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme s'excusa.

Les élèves de la classe 2-A aurait bien laisser éclater leur joie, si il n'y avait pas eu une aura mortelle venant d'un tueur à gages se faisant passer pour un enseignant.

Une fois le silence retrouvé dans la salle, Boreen-sensei prit finalement la parole.

«Sachant que ce voyage a été prévu depuis un certain temps maintenant, touts les aspects juridiques ont été traités. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire est, pour ceux qui envisagent de faire le voyage, de signer ces dérogations, et vos passeports vous seront envoyés. Le départ pour l'Italie sera est prévu à midi le premier jour de vos vacances d'été et vous serez tous de retour au Japon trois jours avant le début de la rentrée. Des questions ? "

"Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de nos signatures pour faire nos passeports ?" demanda Minami à Miyu.

"Non" fut la réponse courte de Reborn, avant de demander "Quelqu'un d'autre?"

«Que ferons-nous lorsque nous serons là-bas ? Il n'y a pas de projet ou quoi que ce soit relié à cela ?" demanda Kitanami Kei.

"Votre séjour en Italie a été programmé de cette manière la première semaine sera à Milan, pour s'habituer à l'endroit qui sera votre maison pendant deux mois entiers ..."

Tsuna ne pensait qu'a une chose après avoir entendu le mot «Milan ». Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ….

il regarda Hayato, et vit que son meilleur ami le regardait avec la même expression qu'il devait avoir sur son visage en ce moment. Puis, se retournant pour répondre à l'interrogation qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Takeshi, Tsuna vit que le garçon avait lui aussi un air curieux placardé sur le visage , et il était évident qu'ils avaient tous trois pensé à la même chose.

"Où allons-nous rester?" demanda Kurokawa Hana, et Tsuna vit le coin de la bouche de Reborn prendre une forme bizarre voir sadique en entendant cette question.

Il rencontra les yeux du brun, et dit, "Mon ami, qui a proposé de parrainer ce voyage, a gracieusement accepté de nous permettre de rester à son domicile, autrement connu comme Le principal manoir Vongola."

* * *

><p>Après que Boreen-sensei eu quitté la salle de classe, il n'y avait plus que trois personnes dans la classe 2-A qui ne bavardaient pas joyeusement sur leur prochain voyage ou sur leur chance extraordinaire.<p>

«Je ne peux pas croire que Reborn ait fait ça», gémit Tsuna, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. "Il sait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'être "dame-Tsuna " dans la famille."

"Mais c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas, Juudaime ? Maintenant, ces idiots arrêteront de vous rabaisser."

"Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils commencent à m'aimer à cause de ma position, Hayato ! C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici, souviens-toi ...Pour sortir de tous cette frip..., je veux dire de tous ces admirateurs..." Le brun frissonna, se rappelant un souvenir douloureux.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Takeshi à son ami, se sentant concerné.

Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir las, il enleva les mains de devant ses yeux et haussa les épaules, "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux faire, je suppose que c'est de respecter les souhaits sadiques de Reborn et d'abandonner l'attitude de «dame»."

* * *

><p>C'était trois jours avant le début des vacances d'été, et la journée d'école était presque terminée lorsque Reborn interrompu leçon de Nezu-sensei, vêtu de son déguisement de Boreen-sensei .<p>

Leur professeur mit rapidement fin à ce qu'il disait avant de céder la parole à l'enfant.

«Maintenant», déclara Reborn, regardant un morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans sa main, "Il semble qu'il y ait encore trois étudiants qui n'ont pas rendu leurs dérogations Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, et Yamamoto Takeshi ; Venez-vous au voyage ? "

Il y eu un silence et les deux adultes regardèrent Tsuna, et le garçon répondit enfin: "non"

Il eu des hoquets d'incrédulité dans la classe, ainsi qu'un grognement et quelqu'un dit, «J'ai toujours su que Dame-Tsuna était faible. Il ne veut probablement pas être séparé de sa maman trop longtemps"

"Et pourquoi donc?" demanda Reborn, plissant dangereusement les yeux .

Cependant, Tsuna n'avait aucunement envie de se faire rabaisser pour le moment.

"Parce que l'été est l'une des seules fois dans l'année où je peux passer du temps à la maison avec la famille, et même vous, vous ne serez autorisé à le ruiner " dit le jeune Decimo, son humeur changeante. Puis, passant à l'italien, il dit , _"je vais quand même en Italie, je refuse de perdre mon été à cause de tes caprices, Reborn"._

Soudain, au milieu du silence, le jeune Don sortit à la salle de classe alors que la cloche venait de sonner, à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis.

De retour dans la salle de classe, Reborn n'était pas du tout déstabilisé, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Non, en fait, il souriait, car son plan se déroulait à merveille.


	2. L'Héritier

Bon voila le chapitre 2 :) Désolée d'avoir était longue mais avec les cours et tout sa ... je me suis arrangée pour le faire le soir mais la fatigue ma rattrapée , enfin bref maintenant il est là :D

Alors bonne lecture

P.S.: Merci à **Rebornx3** d'avoir accordé de son temps à la correction de ce chapitre . MERCI ! :D

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Après que Tsuna et ses amis aient quitté la pièce, il y eu un silence qui était dût au fait que tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
>"Es que Dame-Tsuna vient juste de répondre a un prof ?" demanda Aozora Aoki, incrédule.<p>

"Peu importe" interrompu Kitanami, "Mais est-ce qu'il vient juste de parler italien?"

Il eu un autre silence avant que Ohmae Okito ne laisse échapper un grognement amuser et dit: «C'est de Dame-Tsuna dont nous parlons, les gars. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il sache parler italien."

Le reste des étudiants commencèrent à rire, alors que Reborn serra les dents afin d'arrêter ses pulsions meurtrières. Nonno avait spécifiquement demandé qu'aucun des camarades de classe de Tsuna ne soient blessés en présence de Reborn .

Et oui, bien qu'ils ne le surent pas, les élèves de la classe 2-A eurent leur vie sauve ce jour-là.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Reborn arriva à la résidence des Sawada, c'était pour voir un Sawada Tsunayoshi qui emballait des vêtements dans un sac .<p>

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda l'enfant, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

"Que crois tu que je fasse ?" rétorqua le brun avec irritation. «J'emballe mes affaires pour aller à la maison ! J'ai eu la permission de maman, papa **et **de grand-père de manquer les deux derniers jours de cours. Si ces gens-là passent tout l'été à la maison, je veux au moins avoir quelques jours pour moi et mes gardiens. "

"Tu as convaincu Kyoya de quitter l'école et de la laisser sans surveillance pendant deux jours entiers?" demanda Reborn, en levant un sourcil et semblant un tant soit peu impressionné.

Tsuna sourit. «Bien sûr. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de lui rappeler que Kusakabe serait là pour s'occuper de Nami-chuu en son absence et de faire allusion, à une chance de s'entraîner avec Dino."

Reborn acquiesça pour lui-même, en se demandant depuis quand son élève était devenu bon pour manipuler les autres.

"Eh bien" dit-il, faisant un pas sur le côté afin de laisser passer le brun, "Fais bon voyage."

Le regard aigu de Tsuna se tourna vers lui quand il eu dit cela, bien évidemment il se doutait de quelque chose.

"Que prévois-tu de faire ?" demanda le brun. Il connaissait l'enfant depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas soupçonner que ce dernier mijotait sans doute quelque chose dans son esprit rusé.

Reborn roula des yeux à cela. "Depuis combien de temps me connais-tu ? , dame-Tsuna ?" .

"Depuis que j'ai deux ans," répondit immédiatement le garçon. "Pourquoi ?"

"M'as-tu déjà vu perturber ton temps avec tes gardiens? "

Tsuna était sur le point de répondre, mais alors qu'il repensa à tous les entraînement infernaux que son tuteur lui avait fait traversé toutes ces années, il se rendit compte que ses gardiens avaient toujours été avec lui. ".. Non," répondit-il à contre cœur.

"Parce que c'est important pour toi d'avoir de solides relations avec tes gardiens. Cela pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort." Reborn s'arrêta un instant avant de passer à un sujet apparemment sans rapport. "Tu ne veux pas les voir là-bas, mais Nonno veut vraiment voir tes camarades de classe, et cela pourrait être une bonne occasion de recruter davantage de personnes pour ta famille."

"Mais je ne veux pas que mes camarades de classe soient dans ma famille!" cria Tsuna. ''Ce sont encore des enfants innocents ! Ils ont un bel avenir devant eux ! Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être mêlé à la mafia!"

"La même chose pourrait être dite à ton sujet.» répondit Reborn également.

"Mais je suis né dans ce monde !" cria Tsuna. «J'ai grandi en elle ! J'ai la responsabilité de ma famille ! Pas eux !''

"Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différences entre vous. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils ont un choix de savoir si oui ou non ils veulent se joindre à notre monde. Nous avons convenu il y a longtemps que tu aurais une pause au cours de ta formation à partir de l'été, donc tu peux soit prétendre que tes camarades de classe ne sont pas là, mais quand nous serons de retour au Japon, j'aurais une liste, et tu aura à vérifier tout le monde sur cette liste pour l'admissibilité. Si tu souhaite rejeter quelqu'un, alors tu devras me donner une raison. "

Et avec cela, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Tsuna resta là un moment, stupéfait, avant de se maudire tranquillement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait (qui était en assez grand nombre). Reborn était vraiment un maître manipulateur. Il pourrait soit choisir d'ignorer ses camarades de classe et tout simplement profiter de son été avec ses gardiens, puis plus tard, accueillir certains de ses camarades de classe, qui sont sur la liste, dans sa famille ou il pourrait passer son été auprès d'eux et trouver des raisons pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans sa famille.

Alors qu'il traîna son petit sac en bas, remplit de vêtement seulement (tout le reste serait fourni/acheté en Italie), le brun maudit sa noble nature.

Ça allait être un long été.

* * *

><p>Alors les élèves de la classe 2-A arrivèrent à l'aéroport le jour où ils étaient censés quitter le Japon, leur bavardage excité s'éteignirent alors qu'ils furent amenés à un jet privé.<p>

Lorsqu'ils ils virent ce dans quoi ils allaient voler, ils se calmèrent rapidement et encore, on aurait été capable de sentir la terre tourner sous eux.

"Nous allons voyager dans **cet avion** ?" demanda Ryusaki Ruriko.

"Il doit certainement y avoir une erreur" murmura Chishu Chiaki pour lui-même.

"L'ami de Boreen-sensei doit être riche" dit Minami, incrédule alors qu'elle regardait le jet privé impressionnant qui était supposé voler vers l'Italie .

Ils seraient restés là, à l'observer toute la journée si les portes ne s'étaient pas soudainement ouvertes dévoilant Boreen-sensei derrière celle-ci, qui leur dit, "Nous allons partir dans exactement dix minutes. Si à ce moment-là vous n'êtes pas à bord, nous partons sans vous. "

A cela, tout le monde monta immédiatement à bord, se dépêchant pour trouver des places pour eux et leurs amis.

Lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut assis dans un des sièges avec leur ceinture de sécurité bouclée, le jet finalement décolla, et touts les étudiants regardèrent à travers leurs fenêtres le Japon disparaître.

Il eu des murmures excités alors que des personnes admiraint les monuments célèbres de leur pays, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils soient montés au-dessus des nuages, et que leur petit pays ne soit plus visible.

Au moment où tout le monde commença à s'ennuyer, même si, l'une des hôtesses de l'air avait annoncé au cours de la PA, "Chers passagers attention. Maintenant que nous avons décollé, vous pouvez explorer le jet à votre guise. Il y a deux escaliers à l'arrière de ce dernier menant à l'étage inférieur, où vous trouverez divers équipements mis à votre disposition pour vous aider à passer le temps. Il y a quatre salles de bains sur deux étages chacun, et si à tout moment pendant le vol vous vous sentez malade, vous pouvez aller voir le médecin dans son bureau à l'étage inférieur, près de l'avant de l'avion. Profitez de votre vol ! "

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, les élèves se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'il fallait faire, après, un par un , ils défirent leur ceinture de sécurité et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'avion pour voir ce que l'étage inférieur contenait .

Il eu avait un hoquet de surprise énorme quand le premier étudiant vit comment était l'étage inférieur, et tout à coup, tout le monde se poussait les uns les autres pour voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de l'escalier.

Ce qu'ils virent les firent tous soupirer d'émerveillement.

Il y avait un salon spacieux en face d'eux avec des canapés de luxe qui bordaient les murs, des tapis moelleux sous les pieds. Il y avait une télévision énorme avec tous les derniers systèmes de divertissement sur un mur, et une vingtaine d'ordinateurs portables alignés sur une table, qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisé.

Il y avait même un réfrigérateur dans le coin de la grande salle.

Tous les étudiants s'écroulèrent, semblant comme morts et montés au ciel, la plupart d'entre eux allèrent immédiatement à la télévision ou sur les ordinateurs portables et quelques autres, vers une étagère qu'ils avaient aperçu dans un coin de la salle et s'installent avec un manga ou un roman .

Inutile de le dire, le voyage en avion se passa sans encombres, et au moment où l'avion atterrit en Italie, tous les élèves eurent de grands espoirs sur ce que leurs deux prochains mois leur réservaient .

* * *

><p>Il y avait un grand sourire sur le visage de Tsuna quand il eut avalé la dernière bouchée de son repas.<p>

Il se mit à regarder leur chef, Célino, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, et lui dit, _" Tu sais , j'adore la cuisine de ma mère, mais à chaque fois que j'ai envie de manger italien , ta cuisine est toujours ce qui me manque le plus. "_

L'homme aux cheveux roux rayonnait de fierté face au jeune Decimo, en disant: _"Merci beaucoup, Decimo ! Vos louanges signifient plus pour moi que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer ! "_

Et c'était vrai. Célino et un peu du personnel, travaillait pour les Vongola depuis un peu avant la naissance du brun, et il avait vu grandir le petit brun, qu'ils adoraient tous, devenir un jeune homme confiant et repecté presque autant que Nonno. Tout le monde chez les Vongola attendaient l'été avec impatience car cela signifiait que leur jeune maître serait de retour à la maison pendant une courte période.

Tsuna sourit à l'homme avant de s'excuser pour aller se préparer pour sa sortie en ville avec Hayato et Takeshi .

En quelques heures, tout le monde étaient prêt à accueillir ses camarades de classe, et Tsuna ne voulait pas être là quand ils arriveraient, de peur qu'il ne soit obligé d'aller à l'aéroport pour les récupérer.

* * *

><p>Quand l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de Milan à environ quatre heures de l'après-mid, tous les élèves souffraient du décalage horaire car il était presque minuit au Japon. Mais certains d'entre avaient assez d'énergie pour être surpris par la ligne de limousines qui attendaient devant .<p>

Ils n'eurent cependant pas assez d'énergie pour être choqués quand ils virent la taille de la maison, qui serait leur logement pour les deux prochains mois.

"Si il vit **ici**, qu'est ce que l'ami de Boreen-sensei gagnerait à sponsoriser le voyage scolaire de collégiens comme nous ? " demanda Ohmae incrédule, alors qu'il sortait de l'une des limousines, exprimant les pensées de chacun.

"Qui sait", répondit Kitanami à son ami.

A ce moment, les énormes portes d'entrées furent ouvertes par deux très jolies filles, et les élèves furent accueillis par un majordome très poli.

"Veuillez entrer, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs," dit-il dans un japonais légèrement accentué. "Timoteo-sama attend votre présence dans la salle à manger. Nos chefs ont travaillé dur toute la journée pour préparer la meilleures nourritures possible pour notre maître et pour les camarades de notre jeune maître."

Après avoir docilement suivi le majordome, les élèves de la classe 2-A se blottirent juste un peu plus que ce qu'ils feraient normalement, regardant autour d'eux, le cadre élégant qui les entourait .

Tout absorbés par leur entourage, aucun d'entre ne remarqua tous les regards et les murmures à leur égard provenant des servantes et des autres membres du personnel sur le chemin qui les conduisait à la salle à manger. Non pas que cela avait beaucoup d'importance si ils les avaient entendu, puisse que c'était de l'italien .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle à manger, ils furent tous ravis par la beauté et l'élégance de celle-ci.

Il y avait des lustres raffinés qui pendaient du plafond, une chaude lumière éclairait la pièce , et étalée en face d'eux une longue table simple, entouré de belles statues antiques, avec des chaises toutes aussi simples que la table.

Cette salle était assez grande pour accueillir jusqu'à une cinquantaine de personnes. Toute la vaisselle et les couverts brillaient de mille feux.

Il y avait déjà dans cette pièce sept personnes, des hommes usés, dont l'un sourit vivement quand ils entrèrent et s'avança pour les saluer.

"Bienvenue, élèves de la classe 2-A de Namimori-chuu. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer ! "

"Vous devez être Timoteo-san?" demanda Nezu-sensei alors qu'il s'avança et s'inclina. "Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous."

"Ce n'est rien," répondit Timoteo, en souriant à la manière d'un grand-père. "J'ai mes raisons de vouloir vous voir, alors il faut bien l'avouer ."

Personne ne savait trop quoi répondre à cela, ils optèrent donc pour aller s'installer quand une ligne de chefs entra dans la pièce, portant des plateaux d'argent, comme vous pourriez le voir dans un film.

Instinctivement, les étudiants prirent les places aux deux extrémités de la table, alors que Timoteo et ses amis prirent les places aux extrémités les plus éloignés de la porte.

Quelques-uns des élèves regardèrent curieusement les sept personnes au bout de la table ils se tenaient à la fin de la table, près de la porte.

Timoteo, les regarda, et sourit. "J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si mon héritier et certains de ses amis se joignent à nous. Il ne vit pas ici toute l'année, alors quand il rentre à la maison, le personnel a tendance à être un peu ... excité."

"Votre héritier ?" demanda Aozora, curieux de savoir qui était l'héritier de cette folle quantité de richesse, peut-être qu'il était assez jeune .

"C'est moi'', dit une voix familière à la porte alors que tous tournèrent la tête pour voir...

"Dame-Tsuna !" s'écria Ohmae .

Et en quelques secondes, le garçon se trouva à regarder, terrifié, le canon d'une arme à feu.

"Ne **jamais** insulter Juudaime en ma présence. "

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**__**Alors ?


	3. Devenir fou

Ouah :O Je me surprends moi_même jamais j'aurai pensé poster deux chapitre en une soirée ...

Enfin si je continue a la même vitesse je pense que le chapitre 4 sera traduit pour se week-end :D

Je tiens a remercier **Rebornx3 ** qui m'a proposé de corriger mes fautes :D Merci beaucoup !

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Ne pas **jamais** insulter Juudaime en ma présence, "siffla une certaine rousse, et Ohmae grinça des dents dans la crainte.

"Celino!" dit une voix forte, et la rousse se releva rapidement en face de son patron. "Range ce flingue! Ils sont nos invités!"

" _Mais Decimo! "_ protesté Celino. _"Il vient de vous insulter! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et regarder cela se produire ! Votre fierté est en jeu!"_

" _Celino! "_ répéta Tsuna, _«Rien n'est en jeu ici! Il est juste un garçon apeuré qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici! Il ne savait rien sur ma position, je suis heureux que tu te soucis de moi , assez pour se fâcher contre lui, mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-lui cette fois, ok ? "_

Celino ne voulait pas pardonner le petit déchet qui venait d'insulter son jeune maître , mais comme ce dernier a demandé son pardon, il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui de refuser.

La tête basse, il dit, _"Oui, monsieur."_

" _Merci, "_ dit la voix reconnaissante de son jeune maître et Celino leva les yeux pour voir le brun lui sourir gentiment . _"Je vois que tu as travaillé encore plus dur que d'habitude sur la nourriture. Je ne sais vraiment pas se que je ferai sans toi. "_

Le visage du chef c'est immédiatement éclairci , en se demandant à quel point ce jeune homme pouvait être si sage et si ... si ... bienveillant.

Pendant cet échange , leur public avait regardé avec passion (même si plus de la moitié d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas ce que qu'ils disaient), et il y avait des réactions mitigées.

Timoteo et ses gardiens ont fait un signe de tête approbateur, fier de la façon dont le garçon avait géré la situation, ses camarades de classe ont été complètement abasourdi, et ses gardiens, qui venaient d'arriver à la porte, ont agi comme on s'y attendrait .

Il y avait un grognement de Hayato qui s'avançait pour prendre sa place, qui était a la droite de celle de Tsuna. _"Vous auriez dû laisser Celino lui tirer dessus, il le méritait."_

" _Ma, ma, tu sais Tsuna n'aime pas quand les gens se blessent sur son compte »,_ a déclaré Takeshi, assis dans le siège de l'autre côté de Tsuna .

" _Hum! Ces idiots ne devrait même pas être admis en la grande présence de Lambo, et encore moins de grand frère Tsuna. Quand penses-tu, grand-père ? "_ demanda la vache préférée de tout le monde, assis dans son siège. Timoteo sourit tendrement, mais n'a pas répondu.

" _je vais te mordre à mort plus tard pour me traîner à cet endroit surpeuplé, omnivore, "_ grommela Kyoya à son patron, affichant des yeux menaçants, comme il a pris son siège.

" _Ma, ma, pas besoin d'être difficile, Kyoya, "_ a déclaré Mukuro d'une voix chantante, c'était incroyable de voir comment il était devenu respectueux envers Tsuna depuis que le brun l'avait sorti de la prison Vendicare ... non pas qu'il n'était pas encore obsédé par la possession du corps de Tsuna.

Chrome était calme comme elle et Mukuro prirent leurs places, ce qui était un énorme contraste par rapport à Ryohei, qui a accouru peu de temps après, en criant, _«Je suis extrêmement_ désolé d'être _en retard! "_ Comme d'habitude, le discours du boxeur était jonché de mots japonais et de mots italien, il ne pouvait se rappeler ce point dans le temps, ce qui fait qu'il est difficile pour quelqu'un d'autre que Tsuna et ses gardiens (qui avait eu des années de pratique) pour le comprendre. Quand il a commencé à s'asseoir , quelque chose a attiré ses yeux et il a crié, "Kyoko! tu est ici! As-tu profiter de ton voyage à l'extrême?"

«c'était bien», a répondu avec un sourire Kyoko, «Mais onii-chan, que fait-tu ici?"

Le gardien du soleil semblé confus à ce sujet. «Je suis extrêmement venus passer l'été à la maison de Sawada comme je le fais chaque année! Tu le savais , Kyoko!"

"Hein ? " interrogea Minami. "Tu veux dire, c'est vraiment la maison de da- je veux dire de Sawada ? "

«Bien sûr», répondit le brun d'une voix béat, lorsqu'il pris sa place au bout de la table en face de Timoteo. «Pourquoi mentirais-je?"

"Mais, vous avez dit que tu ne venais pas en Italie!" bredouilla Kitanami.

"Mise au point !" cria Hayato, évidemment contrarié, "Nous avons dit que nous n'allions pas au voyage, non pas que nous ne viendrions pas en Italie ! "

Takeshi se mit à rire en disant: "Ouais, pourquoi devrions-nous nous inscrire pour le voyage et passer notre été aux attractions touristiques et des trucs comme sa, que nous avons déjà vus tant de fois auparavant ? "

Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de les regardait avec surprise avant que Tsuna fronce les sourcils et leur dit, "Celino et le reste des chefs ont travaillé très dur pour préparer ce repas pour nous, vous savez. Il serait impoli de ne pas le manger."

Mal à l'aise, les étudiants ont tous commencés à manger leur repas, tout en jetant des regards inquiets au brun .

De son siège situé à côté Kyoko près du milieu de la table, Hana sourit, étudiant Tsuna du coin de ses yeux. «Qui savait que Sawada était riche, hein ? ", a-t-elle dit à sa meilleure amie.

Kyoko a juste souri à cela, en disant: «Eh bien, onii-chan semble vraiment le respecter , et il est habituellement un juge de caractère vraiment bon , de sorte qu'il n'est pas si surprenant que Tsuna-kun vient d'une telle famille riche."

pendant que ces deux là entamée une conversation tranquille, une âme courageuse ramassa son courage avant de poser la question sur l'esprit de presque tout le monde. "Sawada, n'est-tu pas japonais? Comment se fait que tu est l'héritier d'une famille italienne?"

Il y eu un silence tendu alors que tout le monde attendait de voir comment le brun répondrait.

Ayant fini de manger , Tsuna leva les yeux et il posa son menton sur ses mains et sourit. "Eh bien," a-t-il dit, «Ma famille est très vieille, très puissante , nous sommes la famille la plus riche et la plus puissante de toute l'Italie ." tout le monde dans la classe 2-A, y compris Nezu-sensei, frissonna en se souvenant de chaque mauvaise chose qu'ils avaient fait au brun ."Et vous voyez, notre richesse remonte en faite à quatre cents ans, à mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père .Il était italien, mais il s'est déplacé au Japon plus tard dans sa vie et a abandonné sa richesse et les biens immobiliers à un de ses cousins. Depuis lors, le titre de chef de famille a traversé huit mains, mais depuis le neuvième , mon grand-père Timoteo, n'a pas eu d'héritiers à qui passer le titre , alors , il a décidé de mettre en évidence l'arbre généalogique . Il était tout à fait surpris de constater que l'un de ses amis les plus proches était en fait un descendant direct du premier , mais son ami ne pensais pas qu'il avait les capacités de prendre en charge la famille , et il a laissé le privilège à son fils à naître . "

"Donc, tu est 1/8Italien ?" demanda Minami, bien intéressée.

«1/32, en fait ." répondit Tsuna avant de rapidement se lever et dire: «Maintenant, si vous avez terminé avec vos questions, je dois m'excuser mais moi et mes gardiens , nous avons une **très** longue journée qui nous attends demain, et je suis sûr que vous êtes tous fatigués aussi . "

Et avec cela, le garçon se leva de son siège et a tiré un Lambo qui protester dans ses bras ( _«Mais Lambo a pas sommeil , il veut rester éveillé plus longtemps !")_avant de se diriger vers la porte avec le reste de ses gardiens après lui, tous sauf Kyoya, Mukuro et Chrome, qui étaient tous partis un peu plus tôt .

"Je ne m'inquiète pas si tu n'est pas fatigué", a déclaré le brun à l'enfant dans ses bras: «Nous devons assister à cette rencontre demain avec grand-père et ses gardiens, rappelle-toi? Tu ne veut pas t'endormir devant Dino -nii et les patrons de nos alliés ? "

Une fois que le groupe fut partis , il y eu un gémissement, et Minami cacha tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

"Miyu?" demanda son amie, un peu confuse. "tu vas bien ?"

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, en disant: «Je dois être devenue folle ou autre. Pendant une seconde, je pensais que Dame-Tsuna était chaud ..."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre en espérant que sa vous plait toujours autant ^^**_


	4. Bizarre

Une fois que Tsuna et ses amis eurent quitté la salle à manger , il était tranquille pour un moment avant que quelqu'un , Kitanami , aies cédé à sa curiosité et demanda à Timoteo , "Pourquoi est-ce que ce gosse va à la réunion que vous avez demain ? "

"Parce que quand Tsunayoshi prendra le relais de notre organisation , cet enfant aura la position de l'un des conseillers les plus proches de Tsunayoshi."

Tous les yeux ce bombèrent.

"Mais ... il est juste un gamin", déclara Nezu-sensei, sonnant désapprobateur. "Il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules à un si jeune âge."

Timoteo sourit tristement, en disant: «Oui, mais il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre choix;. Croyez-moi, s'il y en avait eu, Tsunayoshi aurait sauté sur cette chance, il ne souhaiterais jamais à quelqu'un ce qu'il a traversé étant gosse ".

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a vécu?" demanda Hana.

À ce stade, le gardien de la tempête de Nono, Coyote, prit la parole , en disant: «Dès l'instant où il est né, Tsunayoshi a été élevé comme le prochain chef de la famille. Quand il avait trois ans, au lieu de jouer avec d'autres enfants , il apprenait à lire et à écrire, quand il avait quatre ans, au lieu d'écouter les contes de fées avant d'aller dormir, il a écouté notre histoire familiale, quand il avait cinq ans, au lieu de peindre et d'aller à des spectacles de marionnettes, il apprenait à se défendre contre les ravisseurs et à aller aux réunions. "

En entendant cela, tous les étudiants ont commencé à se sentir coupable; ils n'auraient jamais pensé que l'enfance de Dame-Tsuna avait été si ... difficile.

"Une fois qu'il eu déménagé au Japon, sa vie était un peu plus facile", a déclaré Ganauche, le gardien de la foudre , qui normalement avait un visage souriant , montrait en ce-moment un air renfrogné . "En fait, il avait peu de temps pour lui-même. Mais même après , il n'a toujours pas eu une réelle enfance. Son précepteur à emménagé avec lui, et ses études se sont poursuivies. A l'âge de dix ans, il était au niveau d'un diplômé d'une grande école. "

Ohmae renifla quand il entendu cela. "Ouais c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ses notes sont si faibles?"

"Parce que c'est juste une façade," répondit l'effrayant dixième gardien de la brume. «S'il était amené à gagner des prix pour être si intelligent, non seulement lui, mais ses camarades de classe serait en danger et pourraiennt être enlevés ... ou pire."

Tout le monde frémit à ''ou pire. "

Essayant de changer le sujet tout en même temps assouvir sa curiosité, Minami demanda, "Alors, il n'est pas vraiment maladroit, ou quoi que ce soit?"

Bon nombre des gardiens laissèrent sortir des grognements de plaisir, et le gardien du soleil, Brow Nie Jr. a dit, "Maladroit ? Ce gamin est plus gracieux qu'une danseuse."

Il y eu un moment de silence quand une image étrange du jeune héritier en tutu sautait dans tous les esprits, et les élèves de la classe 2-A ,rougissant, ont commencé à rire.

Timoteo lança un regard désapprobateur à son gardien, mais si il y avait un soupçon de sourire tirant sur ses lèvres.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde termina de manger, et les élèves ont été amenés à ce que seraient leurs chambres pour les deux prochains mois, avec deux étudiants par chambre.

Avant de partir, la femme de ménage qui les avait conduits là, une jeune femme rousse nommée Gabrielle, leur a rappelé que l'aile droite de la maison était complètement hors-limites à moins d'avoir une des servantes ou un des jeunes maîtres avec eux, car c'était les quartiers privés des gardiens de la neuvième et dixième génération .

Comme les étudiants de Nami-chuu se blottirent dans leurs lits, leurs esprits enregistraient tous ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui sur la personne qu'ils avaient autrefois appelée «Dame-Tsuna» ils se demandaient si le reste de leur voyage allait être aussi choquant que le premier jour l'avait été.

La réponse à cette question, ils l'ont apprise le lendemain matin, mais ne serait pas aussi choquant que le premier jour.

Il le serait encore plus.

* * *

><p>Tsuna aimé l'été pour de nombreuses raisons, il n'avait pas de formation avec le sadique Reborn, il revenait chez lui , en Italie , pour deux mois entiers et voir sa famille, il pouvait abandonner l'attitude de dame (dont il a commencé à haïr de plus en plus), sa lui permettait de dormir dans ...<p>

"Tsuna-NII!"

Notez que , avec une famille comme la sienne, dormir n'était rien d'autre qu'un mythe.

Laissant échapper un petit gémissement, Tsuna jeta ses couvertures et ouvra légèrement un œil juste à temps pour voir Fuuta se jeter sur son ventre , faisant sortir tout l'air de ses poumons.

"H-hey Fuuta. Quand est-tu arrivé ici?" toussa Tsuna, en essayant de reprendre l'air dans ses poumons.

Le garçon lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et a répondu à sa question en disant, "il y a cinq heures!"

Tsuna fronça les sourcils à cette réponse . Cinq heures plus tôt ? Il se mis à regarder l'horloge sur sa table de chevet , il lit 8:07 du matin.

"Vous avez ici à trois heures du matin?" Tsuna demanda, incrédule.

Fuuta hocha la tête avec un large sourire sur son visage.

"... Comment est-tu entré ? "

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules nonchalamment, en disant, "j'ai eu de la chance, car Takeshi-nii était en bas pour une collation de minuit , alors il a convaincu le gardien de nuit pour me laisser entrer"

"... Qu'a-tu fait pendant tout ce temps?"

Cette question semblait rappeler au petit prince des classements de ce qu'il était venu faire ici , car ses yeux se sont agrandis et il a commencé à tirer sur la main Tsuna pour le sortir du lit.

"Aller, Tsuna-nii ! J'ai besoin de te montrer quelque chose ! " dit-il, sa voix prenant un ton excité mais un peu inquiet.

Et oui, le brun a été traîné hors de sa chambre avant même qu'il a eu le temps de changer de débardeur .

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, alors que les étudiants de Nami-chuu avaient un délicieux petit-déjeuner de courtoisie de Celino et son personnel, Hayato, Takeshi, et Lambo sont entrés dans la salle , toujours vêtus de leurs pyjamas ou tout ce qu'ils avaient porté au lit, et un regard un peu inquiet .<p>

En ce qui concerne Reborn , qui était assis dans le siège où Timoteo avait été la soirée dernière , Hayato a déclaré , inquiet , "Boreen-sensei, avez-vous vu Juudaime? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je suis allé voir s'il était encore endormis , et je ne peux le trouver nulle part ailleurs dans la maison. "

Reborn laissa un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil , en disant , "Fuuta l'a traîné dans la cour ce matin pour lui montrer un oiseau blessé qu'il avait trouvé, ou quelque chose du genre ."

Hayato quelque peu confus , demanda, "Fuuta ? Quand est-il arrivé ici ?"

"Ah !" a déclaré Takeshi tout à coup, «j'ai oublié ! Fuuta-kun est arrivé à trois heures du matin !"

«Que faisait-tu levé à trois heures du matin ? " demanda la petite vache , avec curiosité.

"Il a des habitudes de sommeil bizarres », a déclaré Hayato, agitant sa main avec dédain.

Maintenant qu'il savait que son juudaime allait bien , toute la tension quitta son corps et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et immédiatement une servante se précipita pour lui servir son petit déjeuner.

Lambo assis dans son fauteuil bouda , grommelant quelque chose au sujet d'un «stupide prince , tu a volé nii-san." Normalement, Fuuta et Lambo s'entendaient très bien, mais pour la première semaine ou deux de chaque été, après ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec Tsuna pendant une année entière, les deux garçons seraient constamment en concurrence pour attirer son attention.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après cela, pour que Fuuta traîne Tsuna dans la salle à manger, le brun tenait une petite boîte avec un oiseau blessé à l'intérieur.

"Hé les gars," a-t-il dit, abordant à ses gardiens un sourire.

Bondissant de son siège, Lambo courra pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait dans la boîte.

"De qu'elle espèce il ait ?" demanda t-il , curieux,.

"c'est un cincle plongeur" a immédiatement répondu Tsuna.

"Ah, c'est la première que nous en trouvons un , n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Takeshi, se rapprochant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le petit oiseau.

Tsuna hocha la tête. "Fuuta l'a trouvé ce matin et est immédiatement venu me chercher. C'est une bonne chose , car si on ne l'avait pas soigner tout de suite , il serait mort ."

Le garçon rayonnait de fierté à la louange alors que ses yeux voyageaient au-delà des gardiens et remarqua la plupart des filles à la table à manger qui regardaient ... Tsuna?

En regardant en arrière son frère de substitution, l'enfant ne vis rien de mal avec la façon dont il regardait, ses cheveux était aussi en désordre que d'habitude, il portait encore son short et le débardeur qu'il avait porté pour dormir, et la peau légèrement bronzée , ses jambes et ses bras musclées avaient une ou deux cicatrices de plus que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le garçon, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les filles le fixe comme ça.

Et il y avait certainement aucune raison pour que le nez de ces jeunes filles se mettent tout à coup s à saigner .

Enfin, le garçon est venu à la conclusion qu'ils étaient juste bizarre , et les mettre hors de son esprit avant d'aller prendre le siège à côté Tsuna, où Takeshi s'était assis la soirée dernière.

Mâchant pensivement son petit déjeuner , qui avait été porté à lui, avec la permission des servantes et se demanda si toutes les filles étaient étranges ... autre que sa Chrome-nee , bien sûr.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Désolé du retard , mais j'ai aussi une vie et j'ai réussi a trouver un peu le temps de finir la traduction . Je dois préparer plusieurs oraux pour le brevet …. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**Pour l'espèce de l'oiseau aller sur ce site :**..html

**Bye-bye**


	5. Boss de la Mafia

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais il y a eu une invasion de poulpes extra-terrestre chez moi et ces saletés ont bouffés mes câbles internet ...( Oui les poulpes extra-terrestre ont des dents... )

...Je crois que j'ai été bercée trop près du mur 3o3

Non franchement je n'ai aucune excuses à part le fait que je suis une grosse faignante ...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture :3

Et au passage bonne année très très en retard !

Yuki ~~

**_Bakashishi:_** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir montré où j'avais fais des fautes et que maintenant que j'ai relus ce que j'avais posté en premier, cela m'a fais remarquer toutes les petites erreurs que j'ai commises :3

Plus jamais je ferais de traduction tard dans la nuit vu le résultat que sa donne après LOL :P

**BlackCerise:** Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques, cela m'a beaucoup aidé (^o^) Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir des remarques sur mon travail ce qui me permet de m'améliorer le plus possible alors non je ne suis pas fâchée ne t'inquiète pas ;)

* * *

><p>Le petit déjeuner était un moment assez compliqué, comme cela l'avait toujours été dans le manoir Vongola, avec Lambo et Fuuta qui continuellement volaient l'attention de Tsuna à l'un l'autre (← N.T. : Sa veut dire quelque chose ? J'en ai pas trop l'impression XD), et les gardiens de Tsuna étaient ... eh bien, fidèles à eux-mêmes.<p>

Les étudiants de Nami-Chuu étaient plutôt calme pour la plupart, certains chuchotaient entre-eux de temps en temps, les filles faufilaient des regards à Tsuna et/ou à un de ses gardiens toutes les quelques secondes.

La dixième génération ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et a simplement continué sa routine matinale.

Tsuna était le premier à finir de manger, et comme il attendait que ses gardiens finissent, il se retourna pour regarder Reborn, qui sirotait tranquillement son expresso. "Donc, sensei," commença t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde à lui et mit un terme à tout ce bruit, "quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ?"

Reposant sa tasse sur la table, Reborn regarda son élève «Aujourd'hui est une journée libre pour les étudiants pour explorer le manoir."

À la suite de ces quelques mots et le sourire sadique de son précepteur, Tsuna se tendit.

Maintenant, pourquoi était-il si inquiet au sujet de ses camarades de classe à explorer le manoir ?

Eh bien, peut-être il y avait quelque chose à voir avec les images qui apparaissent dans son esprit, les images de leur arsenal d'armes, le laboratoire technologique, les salles de formation, et d'autres endroits dangereux...

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers ses gardiens de la pluie, du brouillard et du soleil et demanda d'une voix suppliante, _«Pouvez-vous les gars, vous assurez qu'ils ne voient pas tout ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés voir s'il vous plaît ?"_

Takeshi répondit d'un sourire insouciant, comme il fit un geste de la main dédaigneux, en disant: _"Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsuna! Nous allons nous assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité !"_

" _Kufufu bien sur mon cher Tsunayoshi, ais un peu plus foi en nous "_ telle fut la réponse de sa brume masculine, Chrome hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son accord.

" _Nous allons_ _**EXTRÊMEMENT**_ _nous assurer qu'ils n'iront pas à proximité des terrains de formation _!_"_ a crié Ryohei avec son éloquence pour le moins originale, Tsuna se détendit, il pouvait faire confiance à ses gardiens.

Soudain, le brunet sent quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche et quand il a regardé vers le bas, il vit Fuuta, qui était assis juste à côté de lui le regardant avec une expression suppliante.

"Nee, Tsuna-nii?" commença l'enfant, montrant des yeux de chiot, "Puis-je venir avec toi à la réunion ? S'il te plaît?"

Affichant un sourire d'excuse, Tsuna secoua la tête, en disant: «Je suis désolé Fuuta, mais ce sont seulement les gardiens de la tempête, du nuage et de la foudre de la neuvième et dixième génération qui sont autorisés a y assister."

Voyant l'expression navrée de l'enfant après avoir entendu ses paroles, le brunet a alors rapidement poursuivi en disant, «Mais il ne prendra qu'une heure ou deux, et puisque nous ne faisons que s'entretenir avec Chiavarone, Giglio Nero, et Shimon, la réunion se déroulera ici à la maison, donc si tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serais ici, d'accord ? "

Fuuta hocha la tête d'un air maussade, avant qu'il ne se stop entièrement, sa tête tira vers le haut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme les mots de Tsuna atteignirent son esprit.

«Attends, Giglio Nero et Shimon vont venir ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus excitée. « Cela veut dire que Uni-chan et Mami-chan seront là elles aussi ?"

Un sourire apparu sur son visage, Tsuna hocha la tête en réponse, et les yeux de Fuuta s'illuminèrent comme il se jeta dans les bras de Tsuna, laissant échapper un rire excité. «Je ne peux pas attendre !" dit le garçon. "La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était il y a plusieurs mois ! Et j'ai quelques nouveaux classements que je veux vraiment leur montrer !"

"Qui est Mami-chan et Uni-chan?" Minami demanda tranquillement à son ami, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse.

A ce moment, cependant, la mignonne petite scène a été coupée court car la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvra pour révéler le gardien du nuage de Nono, debout, avec une expression de désapprobation.

Voyant Tsuna assis à table, encore en pyjama, les sourcils de l'homme se courbèrent vers le bas et il dit, "Pourquoi vous et vos gardiens sont encore ici, Tsunayoshi ? Nos alliés vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'étage et de vous changer !"

A ses mots, Tsuna se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ses yeux écarquillent quand il a vu l'heure et il a immédiatement sauté hors de son siège et a tiré Lambo dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, oncle Visconti !" dit-il rapidement, s'inclinant en excuse. "J 'ai complètement perdu la trace du temps, je vais me préparer dès maintenant !"

Le vieil homme hocha la tête à ses mots, satisfait, avant de repartir et se diriger jusqu'à la salle de réunion, où le reste de la neuvième génération attendait déjà pour saluer leurs alliés.

Tsuna rapidement quitté la salle, avec Hayato à la suite, tout en s'excusant encore et encore pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'heure et avertit Tsuna.

Les étudiants de Nami-Chuu, qui avaient presque fini de manger maintenant, les regardaient en silence partir, les gardiens restants continuant à manger à un rythme tranquille.

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, un bruit dans le hall d'entrée a attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et Fuuta sauta hors de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, en disant avec enthousiasme, «Ils sont là !"

Curieux de voir de qui il parlait, les élèves ont fait un bond hors de leurs sièges et allèrent vers la porte de la salle à manger et se bousculèrent pour essayer de voir les gens qui venaient d'entrer dans la résidence.

Reborn, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger, peu importe lequel de leurs alliés étaient arrivés les premiers, ne s'était pas levé de son siège, préférant terminer son expresso.

De là où ils ont regardé, les élèves de Nami-Chuu virent le majordome saluant une grande et jolie femme aux cheveux lisses et noirs qui atteignirent ses épaules et un petit trèfle, comme une tâche de naissance sous son œil gauche. Accroché à la main de la femme était une jeune fille de cinq ans, et autour d'elles se trouvèrent cinq hommes en costumes noirs.

Lorsque la jeune fille vit Fuuta, elle poussa un cri d'excitation et lâcha la main de sa mère pour courir vers lui, l'attaquant avec un câlin.

Les yeux de sa mère vacillèrent vers elle pour voir où elle allait, et quand elle vit Fuuta, elle lui sourit une seconde avant de se retourner pour suivre le maître d'hôtel, en sachant que rien ne mettrait en danger sa fille aussi longtemps qu'elle était dans la maison Vongola.

"C'est bien de vous voir Fuuta-kun !" dit la jeune fille à son ami avec un grand sourire et toutes les filles de la classe 2-A fondirent à la gentillesse de ces enfants.

Fuuta répondit avec son doux sourire bien à lui et les deux bavardaient joyeusement pendant qu'ils attendaient que le troisième groupe arrive.

Ils n'ont pas eu longtemps à attendre que la porte a été ouverte à nouveau seulement trois minutes plus tard pour laisser entrer plus de neuf personnes. Quatre de ces personnes étaient des hommes d'un âge avancé, le leader ayant des cheveux roux et les yeux rouges. Derrière les adultes étaient également quatre adolescents et une fillette.

Les adolescents regardèrent autour du même âge que les étudiants Nami-Chuu, mais ils étaient probablement différents des autres étudiants normaux. Le groupe se composait d'une jeune fille étrange qui était complètement chauve, sauf pour sa frange blonde, et qui avait un «S» tatoué sur le côté de sa tête; à côté d'elle était un grand et trapu gars avec des cheveux bruns et or et une cicatrice en forme de X sur sa joue gauche, et derrière ces deux, était encore une fille, qui avait l'air un peu plus normale par rapport à l'autre jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval serrée. La seule chose qui était anormale à son sujet était la taille assez grande de sa poitrine, que tous les gars fixèrent.

Le dernier des adolescents était le seul vraiment normal d'entre eux. Il était un garçon mince avec des cheveux rouges en désordre comme le leader du groupe et de doux yeux rouges.

Dans la main du garçon roux était la main d'une jeune fille, peut-être sept ans, dont le visage avait l'air assez semblable à celui du garçon. Ses cheveux roux, la même couleur que le garçon et le leader, étaient dans une coupe de lutin et une mignonne pince à cheveux qui a été façonnée comme une cerise, retenait une partie de ses cheveux.

Quand elle vit Fuuta et Uni, les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent, et elle tira sur la main de son frère pour attirer son attention. Une fois qu'il tourna son regard sur elle, elle pointa son doigt vers eux tout en lui demandant quelque chose d'une voix calme.

Le garçon leva les yeux dans la direction des enfants avant de sourire et de donner un signe de tête, libérant la main de sa sœur.

Avec un sourire lumineux, la jeune fille sauta se présenter devant les enfants. Elle s'inclina,"Ohayou, Fuuta-kun ! Ohayou, Uni-chan !" dit-elle.

Ses deux amis répondirent à son salut, en disant à l'unisson, «Ohayou, Mami-chan !"

Et maintenant que tous les trois d'entre eux ont été rassemblés, les trois coururent dans le couloir avant de disparaître par une porte.

Le frère de la jeune fille, rattrapa son père pour aller à la salle de réunion.

"Je me demande qui sont tous ces gens ?" demanda Kitanami à Aozora d'une voix calme une fois qu'ils étaient partis.

«Je ne suis pas sûr,» répondit-elle, "Mais la nuit dernière, Sawada a dit qu'ils allaient avoir une réunion avec leurs alliés. Peut-être que ces gens sont des partenaires d'affaires ou de quelque chose de ce genre ? »

"Ils ressemblent plus à des mafieux pour moi», murmura Ohmae quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois de plus sur six autres personnes.

A l'avant du groupe était un jeune homme blond avec un visage joyeux et des tatouages sur ses bras. Accompagnant le blond, étaient six gars dans de coûteux costumes noirs.

Contrairement aux autres avant lui, le jeune homme blond semblait remarquer les étudiants de Nami-Chuu qui regardaient de l'entrée de la salle à manger, et après un moment de choc, il sourit amicalement et leur a donné un petit salut avant de se tourner pour mener son groupe à l'étage.

Les filles s'évanouirent à ce petit geste, tandis que les gars foudroyèrent l'homme.

"Qui a besoin d'autant de gardes du corps?" demanda un Chishu grincheux, qui regardait le jeune homme blond avec ses amis.

Et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Reborn a été le seul à répondre à cette question rhétorique, en disant d'une voix impassible, "Un boss de la mafia."

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tsuna, Lambo et Hayato sont entrés dans la salle de réunion, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver, tout le monde était déjà assis et les attendaient.<p>

Rougissant dans l'embarras, il s'inclina profondément, ses deux gardiens suivant son exemple, et dit: _"Je m'excuse pour mon retard."_

" _Aww, dépêches-toi et lèves la tête, petit frère. Tu sais que sa ne nous dérange pas de t'attendre, d'autant plus que tu n'as pas à assister à ces réunions très souvent. Il est agréable de t'avoir ici de temps en temps. "_

Aria souri et hocha la tête, en accord avec le patron Chiavarone. _"Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, Tsuna-kun. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi ne pas prendre un siège de sorte que nous pouvons commencer maintenant, hein?"_

En se relevant, Tsuna hocha la tête une fois de plus avant d'aller prendre sa place, à coté de Kyoya qui était déjà arrivé et était assis à côté d'Enma et ses trois gardiens.

Une fois que les adultes avaient commencé à parler de tout ce pourquoi ils avaient convoqué cette réunion, Tsuna écoutait avec une seule oreille, l'autre se concentrant sur ce qu'Enma était maintenant en train de lui demander.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun, qui étaient les personnes en bas ? Ils ne ressemblent pas à des personnes faisant partie de la mafia."

Encore partiellement à l'écoute de leurs aînés et ne tenant pas ses yeux sur eux, Tsuna chuchota à son ami: «Ils sont mes camarades de classe de Nami-Chuu. Grand-père les a invités pour l'été."

Enma était à peine en mesure d'étouffer son hoquet de surprise, demandant d'une voix calme, «Qu'est-ce ...? Pourquoi... ? A-t-il une idée du danger que c'est?"

Tsuna, en réponse, se contenta de hausser les épaules, en disant: "Je n'ai aucune idée ce qui se passait dans son esprit quand il y pensait, mais je suis presque certain que Reborn a quelque chose à voir avec cela."

Enma fredonné en accord, sur le point de dire autre chose, quand Dino a tiré tous les deux un coup d'œil alerte, un regard qui dit clairement, "Faites attention maintenant, ou je vais vous le faire regretter plus tard."

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu ! :D<p>

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... J'ai sûrement fait des fautes d'orthographes alors je compte sur vous pour me le dire ;)

Je sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre et je préfère ne pas faire de promesse :3

Ciao~~


End file.
